


How's It Hummin?

by metalhawk



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drunk Make-Out Sessions, I love Ratchet calling Optimus "Orion", M/M, Ratchet On Synth-En
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Ratchet makes advancements towards Optimus under the influence of synthetic energon.





	

Optimus found it...interesting, to say the least, that Ratchet after his Synth-En injection was similar to Ratchet...after his fair-share of high grade. He was cockier, reckless, and way more flirtatious than normal. 

  Ratchet was usually quieter in his advancements towards the Prime, outside the berthroom, at least, so it was surprising what he ended up doing.

Ratchet entered the control room, where Optimus had been working on the computer screens.

He'd leaned into the desk, his arm resting on the top as he spread his body across the surface. Optimus turned his head to his conjunx, delighted but confused at the show.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus," Ratchet smirked, tilting the Prime's helm upward and leaning forward. "How's it hummin'?"

Optimus arched an optical ridge, searching the medic's green eyes. "It is...well?"

"Hmm..."Ratchet purrs, bringing his lips to Optimus's.

Optimus shifted, and his conjunx slid into his lap, wrapping his legs around the the Prime's waist. Ratchet released his lips, and moved his helm to Optimus's shoulder, the medic's own lips moving to the larger mech's neck cables.

Optimus groaned. Primus, synthetic energon made for good make out sessions.

Except it wasn't right. This wasn't exactly Ratchet. He didn't want to take advantage of him when he wasn't entirely aware of his actions.

Optimus gently pushed Ratchet backwards. His conjunx whined. "Optimus...."

"I am afraid you are not yourself, old friend," Optimus says, "It is wrong of me to let this continue."

 

"Oh, come on-"

 

Optimus kissed the top of Ratchet's head, softly. He gently guided the medic out of his lap, and stood up.

"I love you, Ratchet," he tells the sulking mech, "it is just not the time."

________

Optimus holds his conjunx gently in his arms after a long day, the medic having yelled at him (under the influence of Synth-En, of course), ran off, got him self severely injured...Optimus had been terrified to know that he  almost lost his love .

It is now that Ratchet begins to apologize profusely, ranting about how he didn't mean any of it and that he had never meant to cause Optimus any harm.

"It is alright, old friend. I understand that the Ratchet who said those things is not the Ratchet who now lays in my arms. I never had any resentment towards you. I was only concerned that I might've lost you." Optimus explains. He takes the medic's servo. "I love you, Ratchet."

 "I love you too, Orion," he says, using the name reserved only for secrecy.

  They lay like that for a few more moments, enjoying the silence, until a wave of embarrassment overtakes Ratchet. The feeling comes through their sparkbond.

"What is it?" Optimus asks.

"Oh no! I...what did I do under the Synth-En? I kissed you didn't I?" Ratchet says, frantically.

Optimus chuckles. "You were very...seductive, old friend."

 

"What did I say?!" Ratchet felt his cheeks burning up.

 

"If I recall correctly...'how's it hummin'', was the phrase."

 

Ratchet buried his face in Optimus's chassis, mumbling obscenities.

Optimus gently patted the medic's back. "Do not worry, Ratchet. It was entertaining. Surprising, but-"

"Shut up," Ratchet mumbled.

Optimus just laughed.


End file.
